Saved
by Melonypond
Summary: With Kili dying in her arms, Tauriel finds that hope comes in many forms. Major Kiliel, lots of fluff.
1. Flight

_**A/N I'm rather new to this fandom, so please excuse any ooc characters and inaccuracies. I did my best to keep them to a minimum, but please feel free to correct any errors if you find them.**_

__It was like a bad dream, Tauriel watched in horror as the massive, hideous orc grinned, plunging the sharpened end of his mace downwards. She was mortified, she tried to scream, but she couldn't get enough air. It was like there was a band constricting around her chest, crushing her lungs. Kili, the dwarf she had fallen so terribly for, was dead in its arms. As she saw the fire leave the mans eyes, it ignited something within her. She felt a terrible, all-consuming rage run through her veins. Nothing hurt, none of the scrapes and bruises mattered now. Tauriel stood quickly, throwing herself at the orc. Using the brute's strength against it, she swung around its head. She landed on one of the boulders briefly, before throwing her full weight against the orc, throwing the two of them off the edge of the fort.

The flight was brief, hitting a lower level of the fort hard. The mutilated orc flew off into the distance, and that was the last Tauriel saw before her vision went black.

"Kili." Tauriel gasped, opening her eyes. She took in her surroundings. The elf was laying on a bed of pine needles in the shade of a tree. Feeling her bones ache, and her head pound, she rolled her head to the right. There stood a very large eagle. As she looked, the eagle walked closer, moving its head to get a better look at her.

"_You are safe from harm," _It rumbled. "_The one beside you however, needs your aid."_

Tauriel's head snapped to the side, where she saw Kili a few feet away. He had a sheen of sweat on his face, and his face was twisted with pain.

"Kili," She breathed, moving to his side as quickly as she could. She looked at his wound and felt a terrible weight settle in her chest. She was too weak, and the wound was too large for her to heal.

Tauriel had never felt so lost in her life. She her head to look back at the eagle. "_What do I do?" _The elf asked, tears streaming down her face.

"_The elves of Rivendell may be able to save the dwarf." _It answered, "_They are his only hope."_

"_He will die before we could reach rivendell!" _She argued, "_There must be another way!"_

"_You must keep him alive. I will take you to Rivendell if you will allow me." _The eagle offered.

"_What of the wizard Gandalf, or Thranduil? Will they not save Kili?" _She asked, begging for an alternative. She was not sure she had the ability to keep him alive that long.

"_Neither has the strength nor the ability to save the dwarf. He must make it to Rivendell." _

Taking a deep breath, Tauriel focused on Kili, She had saved him before, and she would do everything in her power to do it again. After a moments thought, she knew that there would be only one hope for the dwarf. "Athelas," She whispered, pushing herself to her feet. The herb would not be able to heal him completely, but it would keep him alive long enough to get to Rivendell.

Tauriel ignored the deep ache in her muscles as she moved across the forest floor. There was plenty of light streaming in through the branches above her head, easing her hunt for the plant. She moved quickly, scanning the underbrush until she found a small patch to the plant. Taking her dagger, she cut the plant low, taking as much as she could find.

The elf moved quickly back to Kili and the eagle, wincing at the pain in her chest. Each breath was painful, and she could feel at least two broken ribs. She knew though, that if Kili survived, every bit of this pain would be worth it.

As she came around the trunk of the large pine, her eyes came to rest on Kili. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and he was groaning in pain. Tauriel hurried forward, doing her best to ignore the pain. She dropped to her knees in front of him, "You will not die Kili, not now." She whispered, crushing a handful of Athelas between her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the sticky leaf against his wound. She began to sing the words of healing. As she sang, she could feel her strength flagging, but she continued on, seeing the wound begin to close. It wasn't long until she had to release the spell.

Tauriel's hands were shaking and she could barely keep her head up, but Kili's breathing had evened out, and his face was no longer twisted in pain. Tauriel turned to face the eagle, "_Please, take us to Rivendell. I beg you._" She

"_Lift the dwarf onto my back, we must make haste to the city if the he is to live." _The eagle spoke, dipping its back to allow the pair access.

Tauriel moved carefully, slipping her arms under Kili's limp body. Mustering her little remaining strength, she stood, pulling the limp dwarf up with her. She stumbled to the eagles side, heaving Kili onto its back. Breathing heavily Tauriel leapt up after him onto the feathered back.

"_Thank you great eagle, You have given me hope when I had none." _Tauriel whispered, shifting Kili to rest safely on the creatures back.

"_He is not safe yet." _The great bird stated before spreading its wings and launching into the sky.

Tauriel clung tightly to the eagle's back, her hair whipping in the wind. Kili was laying before her, she had an arm around his chest, keeping him safe. She looked down at him, taking in the features of his face yet again. His normally joyful, bright face was now pale and tired.

Tauriel felt a warm tear roll down her cheek, and her shoulders began to shake. Kili, her beloved dwarf, was dying in her arms, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She pulled him closer, resting her head against the dwarfs.

"Please," She whispered into his ear, "do not die Kili. I need you."

There was no response from the dwarf in her arms. Tauriel closed her eyes, feeling her hope start to fall. All she could do was wait and hope that they would arrive at Rivendell before it was too late.

Through out the entire ride, Tauriel had been healing her broken bones bit by bit. She used small amounts of healing magic and spaced them out over a long period of time. It did not cause too much strain on her, and she was finally able to breathe regularly again.

She looked down over the wing of the great eagle. Tauriel noticed that it began to descend into the mirkwood. The sun was long set, and the sky was cloudless. Tauriel looked up above at the stars she loved. All of those months ago, she had sat with Kili, speaking of stars and fire moons. She smiled sadly, she had told him how stars were memories, and these were bittersweet.

Times were simpler before the dwarves came, but they were lonely. She had been in Thranduil's care for six hundred years, after she was left orphaned and alone in the mirkwood. A pack of orcs had slaughtered her parents, she would have died as well if it was not for a patrol of woodland elves. She remembered running and hiding, nestling herself among the roots of one of the great oaks. She was young and afraid, but Thranduil and Legolas were there, offering her safety and a family.

Tauriel found herself looking down at Kili's strong face. He had saved the elf from herself, and the trappings of the elf kingdom. He helped her remember what it was like to live life for herself.

The two were jolted slightly as the eagle landed. It was a small clearing on the bank of the forest river. Moving slowly and carefully, the eagle lowered its back, signaling Tauriel to remove herself and Kili.

Tauriel dropped to ground, turning and pulling Kili off the eagle and into her arms. She moved to one of the trees, laying Kili down carefully.

"_Thank you, great eagle." _Tauriel stated, turning to face it. "_I do not know how to repay you for helping Kili and myself."_

_"I have not done this for you." _It responded, shifting its wings against its side. "_I have helped you with the request of my lady."_

Tauriel's eyes widened slightly with shock. _"You do not mean that Galadriel has sent you?"_

The eagle nodded slowly.

"_Why did she send you?" _Tauriel asked, moving closer to the massive creature.

"_That is for you to discover yourself." _It moved into the middle of the clearing, settling and closing its eyes.

Tauriel turned back to Kili, letting the eagle rest. She knew that the two needed food, and Kili would need more Athelas. "I will return shortly." She stated, running off into the wood.

Tauriel returned to the clearing as quickly as she could, but she had been away longer than she would have liked. She was relieved to see Kili still resting quietly beneath the tree and the eagle sleeping in the clearing. Her hunt had been successful, two rabbits, a pouch full of berries, and a good amount Athelas.

She walked quickly to the eagle, laying the rabbits before it as a gesture of gratitude. She rushed over to Kili, checking again that he was alive. The elf was surprised when Kili opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Tauriel." He breathed weakly, staring up at her.

Tauriel's heart leapt to her throat, she had so much she wanted to say to him, but the words wouldn't come to her. He was alive, he was conscious, and they were only days away from their destination. She squeezed his hand gently, fighting back tears. "You need to rest." She choked out.

Kili continued to stare up at her, "I'm dying Tauriel, I can feel it." He mumbled.

"No." She argued, shaking her head. "I need you Kili, you can't die."

He chuckled softly, leading to a series of painful coughs. "You don't need a dwarf, not one like me." He smiled painfully at her.

Tauriel looked sadly at him "You're right, I don't need a dwarf. I need you. I am going to get you water. Please, stay still." Tauriel moved quickly, untying the waterskin at his hip and rushing to the river. She emptied what little was left inside on the grassy bank. She filled it and emptied it a few times to get the stale water out.

When she returned to him, his eyes were half-way shut. Tauriel placed a hand on his face, opening his mouth. "Drink this." She commanded, pouring a small amount of water in his mouth. She smiled as he swallowed the water. She did this a few more times before putting the plug back in the mouth of the waterskin. "You're not going to die Kili, I won't let you."

"There's something I learned long ago." Kili croaked, taking her hand in his own. "Nothing can stop death." He squeezed her hand softly, a tear falling from his eye. "But I will try, for you."

Tauriel smiled tightly, feeling her eyes water. "Rest Kili, you need your strength." She managed to choke out.

He closed his eyes quickly, relaxing his light grip on her hand. It was clear that their brief talk had exhausted him. It did not take long for his breathing to slow.

Tauriel leaned against the trunk of the tree and began crushing a handful of Athelas. She hated to see him like this, weak and sad. It was not right, and she would do everything possible to help him.

Holding her hands on the large wound, she began to sing softly. Kili's wound was too great for her to heal completely. It was too large for her to be able to repair, but she could keep it clean, and prevent any more harm. It was not much, but she hoped it would be enough.

When she was done with what she could do, Tauriel made her way down to the river, washing her hands clean of the leaf paste. She sat there for a time, listening to the rushing water and the creaking branches. When she was sure that the forest was quiet, she returned to kili's side. There she sat, to keep watch over him.

A rustling of feathers and a loud snap of a beak brought Tauriel out of her meditation. The eagle had awoken, and was snapping up the rabbits. The sky was still pink with morning light.

"_Come, elf, it is time we leave this place." _The bird called, moving closer to the two.

Taurel nodded. She tied the waterskin back onto Kili's side and placed the Athelas in her empty quiver. She moved to Kili's side, pulling him up and carrying him to the bird. Once she had arranged both of them on the birds back, the eagle very quickly took to the sky.


	2. Rivendell

_**A/N This chapter has a lot more interaction between Kili and Tauriel, I promise. If you enjoy this fic, please do me a favor and review! **_

_**Four days later:**_

Tauriel watched at the city of Rivendell came into view below. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, casting a beautiful rosy gold on the city. In the past few days, Kili had been getting weaker. His face had become even more pale. When he was conscious, he rarely spoke, and his eyes were dull. She could only hope that Galadriel could heal him.

The eagle began a steep, spiral descent. It seemed to be just as willing to land as she was. The closer they got, the more she could see. The elves in the city were looking up at the small group as they descended towards an open platform in the city.

There was a great rush of wind as the eagle slowed and landed. Before them stood Galadriel, dressed in pure white. The eagle bowed to her, and Tauriel took the opportunity to slide off its back, pulling Kili with her. Shortly after the two were safely on the ground, the Eagle took to the air.

"My lady," Tauriel bowed her head, to the elf. "This dwarf needs your help, please, I beg of you." She ignored the group of elves that were watching them closely.

_"Come." _Galadriel's voice echoed in her head. "_We must speak in private." _She turned and began to walk quickly up to the the white council room. Tauriel followed her, carrying Kili carefully.

When they reached the open room, Galadriel turned quickly, sweeping Kili from the young elf's arms. "I will do what I can to save me, do you have Athelas?" She asked.

Tauriel pulled the remainder of the plant out of her quiver. "It is not much, but it is all I have." She stated, offering it to Galadriel.

The elf took it gratefully, and she began to work on the dwarf. What few words she spoke were unfamiliar to Tauriel. She stood, watching Galadriel work with determination and care. Tauriel became so focused, that she did not notice a third person enter the pavilion.

She was startled as a tall elf with dark hair rested a hand on her shoulder. "Come Tauriel, it will be some time before the lady is done."

She looked between the elf and her dwarf for a few seconds before reluctantly following him out. "My lord Elrond." She bowed her head, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It has been too long Tauriel, though I wish we were meeting on more favorable circumstances." He stated solemnly. The sun had set long ago and the stars were shining brightly above them. The two began to walk down towards the palace. "We have food and drink awaiting you in the palace."

The two walked in silence for a time. "My lord," Tauriel began. "Do you believe she can save him?"

Elrond walked quietly, not meeting the other elf's gaze. "I believe she will do everything in her power." He said finally, looking back at her.

Tauriel nodded solemnly, taking his words in. All she could do now is hope that Kili would survive all of this. One tight sigh was the only thing to show her fear. "I should be there for him." Tauriel mumbled, turning her head to look at the pavilion behind them.

"No." Elrond commanded. "His life is no longer in your hands Tauriel. You have done all you can for him, now come and join me for a meal."

Tauriel looked back at Elrond. His brow was furrowed with concern. Tauriel glanced back at the pavilion, reluctantly admitting to herself that Elrond was right. She turned back to him and nodded.

He smiled slightly and continued walking, knowing that Tauriel would follow. He reached his palace and walked to the dinner hall, seating himself at the head of the small table. The gestured for Tauriel to sit down next to him.

The two sat with a table of other elves, making idle conversation. Tauriel couldn't really focus on what anyone was saying, her mind kept wandering. She at her food slowly, her stomach churning with anxiety.

All conversation was hushed as Galadriel walked into the room. She carried herself just as regally as she would any other time, but Tauriel could see the exhaustion in her eyes. The elf turned her head slowly, her eyes landing on Tauriel.

"_Go to him Tauriel." _Galadriel's voice resonated in her mind.

The elf stood quickly, dashing through the door. She took the steps three at a time, making her way quickly to the stone pavilion.

When she arrived, she found Kili laying on the stone floor, his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Fearing the worst, Tauriel ran forwards, dropping quickly to his side. "Kili!" Tauriel breathed, leaning over the dwarf. His breathing was shallow and he was strangely relaxed. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes, and this time she didn't try to stop them. The elf reached blindly, taking his gloved hand in her own.

A tear rolled off her face, landing on Kili's cheek. Just then, the dwarf's eyes fluttered open. He took a deep breath, releasing it in a painful cough and a groan. He was, it appeared, alive.

Tauriel began to laugh, smiling through her tears. She cupped his face with her free hand, staring into his deep brown eyes. The weight on her chest lifted, Kili was alive, he was safe.

"Tauriel," He mumbled, visibly relaxing. He squeezed her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

Tauriel slid her hand out of his grasp and removed her hand from his face. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she rubbed her face to remove the tracks. She shifted herself and slid her arms under Kili, lifting him as she had done so many times before. The elf moved to one of the pillars overlooking the waterfalls and the river below. She set the dwarf there, leaning against the pillar.

"I could have walked." Kili stated indignantly.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow knowingly and sat down beside the dwarf. "There is no need to, you are weak Kili, you need to rest."

"I'm in full health, I've never felt b-" his words were interrupted by a coughing fit that wracked his body.

Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder, watching him with concern. While Galadriel had healed the worst of the wound, it appeared the dwarf still had a good deal of recovery to go through.

When the coughing was over, Kili took a few deep, wheezing breaths. "I'm fine," He hurried to say.

Tauriel pursed her lips. "Kili, please do not push yourself. I need you with me."

"Nah, you don't need me, you never have." He hummed, looking out over the valley. "You've shown time and time again, you can take care of yourself just fine."

Tauriel shook her head, looking out over the valley with him. "You almost died Kili." She whispered, breaking the silence. "You were bleeding out in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

She saw him turn to look at her, but she wouldn't meet his eye. "Tauriel, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

The elf didn't respond. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check as it was. She stared out at the mountains, taking in their beauty.

"Thank you, Tauriel, for saving my life."

"I did no such thing." She responded quickly. "Galadriel saved you, not me."

"No." He argued, shifting himself closer to her. He let out a pained grunt, the effort of shifting himself just a few inches was exhausting for him. "You saved me. You took me here, you kept me alive. I was as good as dead, but you refused to give up on me. That elf healed my wound, but you saved my life."

Tauriel could feel his eyes on her, gauging her reaction. She looked down at her hands, allowing the air to grow heavy with silence. The quietly slipped her hand into a pocket, removing the runestone.

"You made a promise." She whispered, looking back at Kili. She reached over and tugged at his gloves, pulling them off for him.

Taking his right hand, she placed the small stone in his hand. He closed his fingers around her hand and the stone. Tauriel looked up and found him watching her intensely. He was still remarkably pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The dwarf's hair was a snarled mess, but she loved every bit of it.

And that's why it hurt so much. It would never work, he was a dwarf, she was an elf. He could never truly love her. As much as he thought he did, and as much as she wished he did, she knew that it could never be. She reluctantly slid her hand from his.

"Tauriel." Another elf's voice echoed through the room. "If you and the dwarf will come with me, my lord Elrond has prepared a room for you."

Tauriel nodded, she gathered her feet under herself, and slid her arms under Kili. She stood and began walking to the elf. "Thank you, lead the way." She shot a glance down at Kili as he began to protest being carried.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder. He relaxed in her arms, trusting her to keep him safe.


	3. Freed

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is shorter than most, and my apologies for that. It's finals week but I really wanted to give you all something soon. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**_

Their walk was pleasantly short. Tauriel would never admit it, but Kili weighed a good deal and by the time they got to their room, her arms were burning. She thanked the other elf and dismissed him. She gently set Kili on the bed, finally relaxing.

She sat down next to him, and tugged his fur jacket off to get to the heavy, blood crusted maile underneath. She hadn't dared to take it off him before, for fear of re-opening his wound. Tauriel pulled it off of him and set both parts down next to the bed. She leaned back over him, brushing the snarled hair out of his face.

She took a comb from a small table and began to gently work it through his hair. She was getting to the end when Kili's eyes opened. Their eyes met and he gave her a sleepy smile. "You didn't need to carry me." He mumbled, his speech slightly slurred from sleep.

"You should rest." She whispered, looking away from him and beginning to work on a particularly nasty snarl.

He reached up and gripped her arm. "Look at me Tauriel, please." His cheeky smile was gone, replaced with a serious frown. "I almost died, and it could happen again at any time."

"No." Tauriel interrupted, feeling a tug at her heart.

"Let me finish." He said quickly, the sleep gone from his voice. "It's not that I'm planning on dying, far from it." He squeezed her arm lightly. "I would like to live, and live my life with you, Tauriel. A long time ago, I told you that you made me feel alive. It's not just a feeling anymore, you're the reason I'm alive."

Tauriel struggled to keep breathing, and keep from crying. She loved Kili, in her heart, she knew that she loved him. He was prepared to die for her and she would do the same in a heartbeat, but he had said it himself. The two were worlds away.

"I love you Tauriel." He whispered, looking at her with is dark brown eyes. She could see, he was pleading with her, begging her to love him too.

It hurt. It hurt more than the death of her parents, it hurt more than falling down a mountain side. She loved him with everything she had, and it hurt. It hurt because it was real.

She wanted him to understand all the reasons why they couldn't be together, why she was holding back. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, and just how scared she was to say it.

The hopeful glint in his eyes slowly faded to a look of defeat. He looked away from her and released her arm. Tauriel could see the embarrassment burning in his cheeks.

It was then that she decided to be brave, to be braver than she had ever been before. The elf leaned in close, pressing her lips against his. She cupped his face in her hand, running her thumb along his rough cheek. She pulled back a little bit, and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you Kili. I love you more than this language can express." Each word was freedom and release. The pain in her heart was still there, a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Fear.

She moved away quickly, rolling onto her back in the bed. She stared at the roof, trying to calm herself down.

"Tauriel," Kili whispered, shifting closer to her. "Are you okay?"

The elf sat in silence. It was then that she decided, she was done letting fear control her life. She had disobeyed Thranduil to save Kili. She had left everything to be with this dwarf, and she would be damned if she let her fear stop her now.

She turned her head to look at Kili, her eyes scanning his pale face. The concern and unguarded love in his eyes eased her remaining concerns and bolstered her confidence.

"Yes," She whispered, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "I'm free." She pushed herself up on the bed until she was sitting upright. "You need to sleep Kili, the sooner you heal, the better."

Tauriel moved off the bed, walking around the room. She made her way to a small table by the window. There, she removed her empty quiver and her daggers from her belt. She set them down carefully, and slid her feet out of her boots, leaving them tucked under the table.

She stood at the window, looking at green hills, and watching the river disappear into the distance towards the shire. The beauty of this world never ceased to amaze her. Far off in the distance, the first rays of sun were just beginning to come up over the horizon.

A deep painful cough from the bed snapped her out of her thoughts. She rushed to Kili's side as his body shook. He took a great wheezing breath and continued to cough. When he finally stopped coughing, he was breathing hard and shaking.

Tauriel slid into the bed next to him. She slid an arm under his back and pulled him close so that his head rested against her shoulder. The elf rested her slim hand on his large one, running rubbing calming circles on it with her thumb.

She held him close as he nodded off to sleep. She stayed there until he woke, guarding him as she had done so many times before.


	4. Pride

_**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! If you are impatient when your waiting for me, check out MissAnnieV's fic Fading Starlight for more Kiliel. **_

Kili slept calmly against her side, long after the sun had risen in the east. Tauriel looked down at the dwarf. He curled against her side, smiling lightly. She watched as he woke up, blinking a few times.

"You look well." She whispered, smiling down at him. "However, you'd be even better if you took a bath." She stated before he had a moment to speak.

"I don't want to get up." He mumbled, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around her in an attempt to make the elf stay in bed.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "You are not a child, It is time you get clean." She slid out from under his arm and stepped out of the bed.

She walked over to the small table and slid her boots out from under the table, sliding them onto her feet. She tied her daggers back on her belt, but chose to leave her quiver on the table. Her bow was in pieces back in Dale, and she had no arrows.

Tauriel felt a pang of regret, remembering all she had given up at the lonely mountain. Her hand lingered on the shell, tracing over the lines. She pulled her hand away and turned back towards Kili.

The dwarf had mostly fallen out of the bed, still clinging to the sheets in a vain attempt to stand. Tauriel smiled and laughed to herself, the price she paid was worth it. She swept to his side and pulled him up by the arms, setting him back on his feet.

He looked up and smiled cheekily at her, his eyes widening and his face falling as his knees buckled. Tauriel quickly snatched the collar of his coat, hauling him back to his feet. This time, she kept a steadying hand on his back. "Can you wa-"

"Yes." He cut her off with a defiant and determined look in his eye. "I will walk."

Tauriel offered her hand as support to him, and after a moments hesitation he took it. The two walked slowly out of the small room and made their way down the hall. They did not make it far before one of the elves came to help them.

"If you follow me, I can show you to the bathing chambers." The male elf stated, guiding them down the hall.

He and Tauriel made polite conversation, discussing the sunrise and the day. After some time they arrived at a small chamber. Kili was doing his best to hide how hard he was breathing.

"The dwarf may bathe within." The elf stated, opening the door for him.

Tauriel looked down at Kili. He met her gaze and nodded, stepping away from her. Each step was slow and heavy, but he was walking on his own. The elf shut the door behind him. He pulled out a small, plain, wooden tab and hung it on the door handle. He lead Tauriel to another door a few rooms away.

"You will find a fresh set of clothes within the chamber. The dwarf also has a set of clothing in his room." The elf pulled out a second tab and hung it on the door handle before swinging it open for her. "If that is all, I will take my leave." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Called Tauriel, stepping towards him. "Can you tell me why Galadriel sent the eagle?"

The elf shook his head. "I do not know, but my lady shall reveal only what she wishes." He turned and continued to walk away. This time, Tauriel let him.

She entered the small room and shut the door. The air wrapped around her like a warm blanket. There was a small pool a few yards off from the door. By the wall, there was a stout table with a new green dress folded carefully. Beneath it were a set of ankle high boots.

Tauriel slid her boots off and nudged them under the table. She took her daggers and laid them beside the new dress. These garments would probably be destroyed if she were to leave them in the room. The elf slid out of her dress and folded it beside the new one, setting her corset and belt on top.

She walked forward to the edge of the pool. The surface was steaming gently, and there was water bubbling up from the middle of the pool. Deep below the surface it disturbed the sandy spring was surrounded by a stone wall, and along the edge there was a small stone bench that rested a few feet below the surface. There was a shallow channel in the stone floor that ran to a shielded grate It allowed water to leave, but no one to look in.

Tauriel stepped carefully into the warm water and sat down on the bench. The water just barely covered her shoulders. She sat for a while, allowing her muscles to relax and the heat to ease away the aches and pains.

After some time, she unfastened the braids in her hair, setting the clasps off to the side. The elf ran her fingers through her thin hair, finding it to be snarled and very dirty. She pushed off the stone bench and flipped onto her back to float in the water.

Her hair began to drift in the water, spreading away from her scalp and allowing the water to wash away the grime. After some time she swam back to the wall and sat on the edge, allowing her feet to stay in the water. She combed her hands through her wet hair and set to braid it yet again, fastening it with her little silver clips.

Tauriel stood and dressed in the forest green dress that had been placed on the table. The arms fit nicely, allowing for movement but they did not billow too much. The skirt, she noticed with a small frown, trailed on the ground. Tauriel sighed somewhat unhappily while she fastened her belt. It would not do to wear this dress for long.

She fastened her daggers to the belt and looked between the boots. While the shorter boots were more practical with this type of dress, she longed for something familiar. Tauriel stepped into her tall, worn boots and tied the bracers back on her forearms. She gathered the rest of her clothing and set the short boots on top.

Holding her head high, Tauriel walked out of the warm room and into the hall. She moved down the hall towards Kili's chamber. She tapped on the door, listening for the dwarf.

She could hear a loud grunt and heavy footfalls through the wood. After a few seconds, the dwarf opened the door. He was breathing hard, and his hair shone with water. His clothes were too large for him, but better fitting than she had expected.

He looked away from her, obviously self conscious about the clothing. Tauriel smiled softly at him and quickly swept into his room, adding his old clothing to the pile in her arm. She stood behind him and rested a hand on his back.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kili." She whispered, nudging him to start walking.

He stepped forward slowly, wrapping an arm around her waist for support. He stayed quiet, refusing to make eye contact.

Tauriel sighed and continued to walk with him, letting him keep his silence. They stayed this way until they reached their room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Tauriel squeezed Kili's shoulder and slid out of his grip. She set the clothing back on the small table before returning to Kili's side. He was breathing hard and swaying slightly on his feet.

Tauriel bent down and pulled him into her arms before he could protest. She walked to The bed and set Kili down so he was leaning against the headboard.

She knelt beside the bed and reached out to put her hand on his cheek. He slowly lifted his hand to rest on hers. Kili lifted his eyes to meet Tauriel's.

"I have nothing." He whispered with tears in his eyes. "I've been stripped of everything I have. My family, my home, and my pride."

"No." Tauriel stated firmly. "You have not been stripped bare. Your mother is alive, and she will be making her way to Erebor. You have not been banished from the mountain, and your people have regained control. And if a change of clothing has caused you to lose your pride and hope, you are not half the dwarf I thought you were." She met his gaze, daring him to argue.

"Tauriel, you don't understand," he began. "You could nev-"

"Don't you dare." She spat, pulling her hand away from his face and standing. "I have lost more than you will ever know. I watched my parents die when I was still very young. Thranduil and Legolas found me and took me in. Because of this war, I have been banished from the only home I have ever known." She turned away from him, hiding the pain on her face. "Because of this war I have lost my home, my family, and my confidence. I continue on Kili, I do not let this loss stop me. Don't you dare tell me that the pain is too great for you to continue."

Kili looked startled by her outburst, and after a long, tense silence he sighed heavily. "I am sorry Tauriel." He stated bashfully. "You're right, I'm a lot more fortunate than I thought."

Tauriel took a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm going to clean your clothes. Do not leave this room." She ordered, picking up the small pile and leaving in a hurry.


End file.
